Forbidden Love, Broken Trust
by lil' Cute Snivellus
Summary: SLASH. Later. Draco Malfoy has a sister and she finds out something that threatens to shatter Draco's world. And he finds out something that will destroy her. Will they both keep quiet?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and even the characters I made up are linked to J.K. Rowling's work therefore I own nothing. Rien. Niets. Zilch. It all belongs to the wonderful author of the Harry Potter books.

**Prologue**

_The mind of a reader is unbeknown to a writer. They cannot tell whether their reader is smart or requires a little more explaining to understand the plot. Even the most logical of people is incapable of understanding a story where the plot is too sudden or jumpy. The writer themselves can sometimes get confused. They may look back on their story and wonder what on Earth they were talking about. Therefore dear readers, let me start by introducing a character who you may not be familiar with but will have a noteworthy role in the upcoming chapters. Let me start at the beginning, when she once had both her biological parents together in a room. To understand the story, you must first understand the characters…_

The door was opened with such force that it swung of its hinges. A dramatic entrance, but the person opening the door was known not to be common. The baby girl that had once been in a deep sleep began to cry, startled by the loud noise. Her mother picked her up and soothingly rocked it until she was calm, waving her little arms about playfully. The mother loved her little girl. What she had always wanted, but in the circumstances, it was better she did not exist at all. The young mother looked and her eyes met with those of the baby's father. The love-no, the mere need for a little spice in their lives- that had once been between them was now dead.

"I hope your going to fix that door. I'll have a hell of a lot to explain of that door stays like that," she said sternly, not even bothering with a polite greeting. What was the point? They were meant to hate each other, not now have a child. Not only that, they were both married. The man waved his wand nonchalantly and the door was back on its hinges and closed.

"Happy? I hope you are seeing the mess you've got us into. Even a casual fling is hard for you. I sat at home thinking that the baby was your husband's for 9 whole months and today I get a letter from you saying it's mine. My _wife_ has just had a child, a beautiful boy, and then this," he said pacing about the room. It was rather nauseating to watch actually. He paused and sighed. What could he possibly do? "How did you know it was mine?"

"Because she looks just like you. There is no way I can go home and say that it's his because she looks nothing like him or me. Well, except the eyes. Just hold her, and you'll see what I mean." The woman passed the child to her father and smiled as his frown melted away into a smile. Not for long but it was a smile.

"She looks like Draco. That's what we've decided to name our son. From the head full of thick blonde hair to the pale but warm skin. Oh, she just opened her eyes. Emerald green. If only they were grey and she could have been Draco's twin. Has she got a name?" He sat down on the edge of the bed the woman lay in and gave his daughter back to her mother. Being a father for only two weeks, and not such a good one at that, he didn't fell comfortable holding her.

"No, and what's the point of naming her? I'll probably have to give her away to some strangers and live all my life wondering where she is. I can't take her and you can't take her so somebody else is going to have to," the woman said softly tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to let go off her precious child.

"I'll take her. My mother will, but she'll have my name, and I can provide for her better than you can. Tell them that she was stillborn and forget about her. All I'm asking you to do is give her a name that you will know it's her if you ever meet up." He had always been one for coming up with solutions no matter how hard the situation.

"I don't need to name her so I'll know it's her. She's got my eyes and your looks. Not a common combination. How about…Alexandra Lily Malfoy? You like that don't you?" she asked, more the baby than the father. Once again tears fell down her face as she hugged her tiny child. "I'll miss you. The week together was bliss. Hope your grandmother takes good care of you."

"Take care. I don't think you'll be seeing us for a long time." He took the child and much quieter than he came in exited the room, leaving the young woman crying. Her first child, taken away from to ensure her a happy life. At least with him, Alexandra had a chance to have whatever she wanted and be higher up in society. As far as everybody was concerned Alexandra was a pureblood.

_Now this child, Alexandra, did not start with a very happy secure family. As she grew up, she saw her father every three months if she was lucky and spent most of her time with her grandmother. Alexandra's father was one of a high social standing in the wizarding world. He was after all, Lucius Malfoy. You may have heard of him, he recently sidestepped Azkaban by saying he was under the influence of some unknown potion. As I was saying, from an early age Alexandra was taught how to be a Malfoy and a lady at the same time. By the time she started school at Beauxbatons, the main wizarding school in France, she was an accomplished ballet dancer, could play several instruments, speak several languages and had quite a head for business. During those years, it was hard work…_

"I said legato! Not staccato! Your brother managed this piece when he was five and here you are at seven and you cannot play it. For shame," the piano teacher screamed, his obvious toupee moving as he shook his head in desperation. Alexandra never liked piano. She was much better at the violin and flute. She tried the piece again doing it as legato as she could but obviously it wasn't good enough. "No, no, no, NO! Now you are playing it _piano_ when it should be _forte_. You frustrate me child."

Alexandra had had enough now. Sitting an hour with this man, who she thought was an absolute twit, playing one piece to dire perfection was not how she intended to spend her time. As the teacher demonstrated how she should be doing it, he struck a nerve. Alexandra shut the piano lid, crushing his fingers. She was actually quite proud of herself.

"Now listen here you pompous, irritating perfectionist," she said prodding the shocked piano teacher in the chest with every word. "You are a sorry excuse for a piano teacher since I have learnt nothing this lesson. I am like things to be perfect as well, but you sir, are asking too much out of a seven-year-old. I am not my brother. I doubt he can do a triple pirouette into an arabesque, so he is not perfect. You are going to take your broken fingers, badly coloured toupee and rubbish teaching skills out of this house and never come back again. If I do see you, you will be hearing from my father. Is that understood?"

The teacher nodded quickly and ran out of the room nursing his broken fingers and ego. He had just been told by a seven-year-old girl. Alexandra opened up the piano again and played as beautifully as she could. It didn't sound half bad. Nobody would tell her how to play.

_And this was not the first and last time she had trouble with teachers. Alexandra's problem was that she could not handle instructions very well. Unless they came from her father, Alexandra did as she bloody well pleased, no matter what the consequences. This meant that life at Beauxbatons was not a pleasant one for the teachers, the students or Alexandra herself. This went on for five years until she came home for the summer to find her father waiting for her. With her brother. _

"And what do I owe this pleasure? My father and brother here to see me at the same time. School is finished, a visit from distant relatives; what a beautiful day it is. Hello Father, and you must be Draco," she said as she gave her father a quick hug and shook Draco's hand. They did look like twins. Platinum blonde hair, one with casual short look and the other wavy and shoulder-length, pale skin, chiselled face but they had different eyes. One icy-grey and the other emerald green.

"You are coming home with us. Your grandmother had a heart attack because she found out your butler was gay and the school won't have you any longer or they start charging us for all the teachers you drive into early retirement. There's a place waiting for you in England," Lucius Malfoy explained, raising an eyebrow as he remembered the last encounter he had had with the rather large and scary Madame Olympe Maxime, the headmistress for Beauxbatons. Draco smiled and soon all three of them were smiling. Something very rare.

"You don't look like what I imagined you at all. I thought you were going to be slightly shorter, girlier and be shy. Somebody who I could intimidate. But you look like a female version of me," Draco said as he looked at Alexandra more carefully. If he wanted to intimidate her, he had his work cut out for him. "Powerful, handsome, well in your case beautiful, and knows what they want and gets it."

"Well, I am a Malfoy after all."

_And so she was. Well, partly. But she didn't know that, and apart from Mr and Mrs Malfoy, nobody else did as well. She was just a very well hidden Malfoy. Complete with altered birth certificate. Now she was coming to the public eye. And that meant that she needed a suitor. Whilst Alexandra and Draco were out horse riding, spending money and all sorts of activities wealthy teenagers can do, Lucius was in his study arranging marriages. The selections that he came across didn't seem quite good enough for his daughter. With her beauty and standing in the wizarding society she couldn't have her marrying somebody like Vincent Crabbe. At long last, it was arranged she would be engaged to Damian Karkaroff, the late Igor Karkaroff's youngest son. He is another character that you may have not heard off, but plays a small but significant role in this story. It had been decided ages ago that Draco would marry Pansy Parkinson so that was no problem._

"So tell me, why do you think your brother deserves to marry my daughter?" Lucius asked Vladimir Karkaroff who sat in front of him, leaning back in the chair in a relaxed manner. Vladimir was the eldest of the two sons and he now owned the school. To secure his younger brother's future this marriage would be essential. If anything happened to the school before Damian inherited it, he would have his in-laws to rely on.

"Should it not be the other way around? My brother is an excellent choice because he will one day own the school and even if he does not, he has a place secured in the National Bulgarian Quidditch team once he leaves school. He has recently passed the trials. This means that your daughter will never face poverty no matter what happens," Vladimir explained assuring Lucius that Alexandra would have financial support. "And if you truly want the best for your daughter, Damian would never hurt her. He is much too sweet for that. That is why our mother called him Damian- sweet and harmless."

"Interesting. Are you willing to have him transfer to Hogwarts for the remainder of his education? I would prefer it if Alexandra knew Damian very well before they got married." It didn't really matter because he had been the best candidate so far. Inheriting one of the top wizarding schools in the world or possibly becoming a top Quidditch player was the best future he had heard so far. Too bad none of them seemed to want to work in the Ministry.

"But of course. He will be there on September the 1st ready to meet her. By the way, this is the family ring. My mother wore it on her engagement and so did her mother and so on. She may like to wear it." He handed Lucius a box containing a 32-carat white gold ring with diamonds encrusted all the way around it. They said their goodbyes, shook hands and that was it. Alexandra would marry Damian and that was one thing she had no say in.

_All that can be said is Alexandra accepted the news that they were now engaged to somebody better than Draco who refused to accept that he would be marrying Pansy Parkinson of all girls. When asked whom he would rather marry he stormed out of the room. Sounds a bit suspicious don't it? Alexandra spent most of the summer at banquets and formal parties so that she could be shown to the world. Along with the 32-carat on her finger. _

"Oh, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Why, you look so much like your brother, are you sure you aren't twins? It's so adorable isn't it?" another woman said to Alexandra as she was forced to greet them with air kisses. She would have preferred to be somewhere else, anywhere else for that matter, but she was stuck at a family reunion type thing and there was no way she could get out of it. Draco seemed to be having as much fun as she was with the men of the family saying that he was turning into a fine man.

"Oh my. Look at that ring. Have you ever seen anything like it?" a young woman, not that much older than Alexandra said as she spotted the ring. Soon there was a crowd around her, pouring out questions about her engagement. It was hard to get a word in because as one question was asked, another followed immediately.

"What family is he from?"

"Karkaroff. The youngest," Alexandra answered feeling proud as giggles erupted. He must have been known or something.

"Ooh, you got Damian. So what's so special about him?"

"He inherits the school and-" Alexandra was cut off.

"Is that all? My man is inheriting The Daily Prophet. Well, a large chunk of it since you own some of it."

"He might be in the Bulgarian National Quidditch team."

"Did you hear that? She's going to be a Quidditch player's wife. Is he cute?"

"Definitely beats Krum in the looks department." Alexandra had only seen a picture of him, but anybody looked better than Krum.

"Is that real?

"Well, what do you think? It's from a cracker?"

"All right, keep your hair on."

"I would if you didn't ask stupid questions like that."

"Who are you calling stupid?"

_That would be a family reunion they wouldn't forget. Hair pulling and scratching followed and nobody stepped in to stop them. It was free entertainment, so why stop it? Alexandra spent the last week of the summer holidays nursing a broken ankle after she had fell off her stilettos badly. With Draco as company, it wasn't that bad. Ignoring the fact that he constantly reminded her that she had had a catfight with a distant cousin. So that was a look at Alexandra Lily Malfoy from when she was born to the week before she left with her brother to go to Hogwarts._

_My dear reader, if you have reached this far without leaving this story, I must thank you. All you must do now is tell this writer what you think and the story will carry on. The beginning of the new term is near and there will now be two Malfoy's in the student body, both very alike. And a possible gorgeous boy on the way, requiring Alexandra to keep the girls off her man. _

In other words, review to get the next chapter.


End file.
